Sherlock, John, meet the team
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: Sherlock and John are on a case that takes them to America where they meet the team... under interesting circumstances. after that, Sherlock and John work with the team to solve a series of crimes.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey :) I know I should be continuing my other stories, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Besides, I'll be updating them too :) I hope you like this :D**

** xXx**

"I'm sorry Sherlock, but you didn't tell us in time." Lestrade sighed. "Look, I'm sure the American police will pick him up."

"Do they know about him?" Sherlock asked, glaring at the wall.

"Yes. We called them as soon as we found out he had left the country."

"Well, go and get packing John."

"Sorry?" John spluttered.

"We are going to America. Keep up." Sherlock smirked and ducked into his room.

"I- uh, what just happened?" John asked the confused looking Detective Inspector.

"No idea. Well, good luck." Lestrade smiled sympathetically at John before leaving the flat.

John sighed, glared at Sherlock's bedroom door and then trudged up the stairs to his room to pack.

xXx

_Three days later…_

"No Jane." Lisbon repeated for the hundredth time that day.

"Why not Lisbon?"

"Because I said no and I'm in charge."

"It's just a party. We-"

"no." she cut off with a glare. Jane raised his hand in defence and dropped onto the couch in Lisbon's office. They were quiet until the phone rang loudly on Lisbon's desk.

"Lisbon. Yes boss, we're on our way." She hung up the phone and got up from her chair. "Come on Jane. There's been a break in."

He got up and followed her out to the bullpen. "Right, there's been a break in downtown. Me and Jane are on our way down there, get ready to question him when we get back Cho."

"Yes boss." Cho nodded and went back to work.

"Let's go Jane."

"Yes boss." He grinned and dodged out the way when she went to hit his arm.

xXx

"This is stupid. We should just go talk to the police. Then it would be legal." John huffed.

"Don't be so dull. Besides, that would have taken too long." Sherlock replied as he crouched down and looked up the chimney.

"I honestly have no idea what's wrong with you." John mumbled as he looked out the window. "Oh great! The police are here to join our party!"

"We're having a party?" Sherlock asked, clearly not actually listening.

"No! The police are here!" John hissed.

"I know. There are neighbours here John, it's obvious someone would have seen us." He shrugged and checked under the sofa.

"Are you kidding? This isn't funny Sherlock. Come one, we gotta get out of here."

"Why?" Sherlock continued looking around the flat.

"Why? Oh my god Sherlock! Bec-" he was cut off when the door swung open and a police officer with brown, curly hair burst in.

"Police! Put your hands behind your heads!" she ordered. John obeyed straight away but Sherlock made one last glance around the room before raising his hands slowly.

"Jane, you can come in now." The woman declared as she pulled out handcuffs and slapped them on Sherlock and John.

A man with curly blonde hair stepped into the room smiling. "You're very intimidating Lisbon." He commented.

"Shut up Jane." She sighed and ordered John and Sherlock to walk out of the flat. They climbed into her car and she drove them to the station.

xXx

"So what were you doing in that flat?" Cho questioned.

"Wasn't it obvious? I was looking for evidence," Sherlock replied simply.

"Evidence for what?" Cho asked.

"Never mind that. Tell me, why a gang? I mean to be honest, there's never any point of getting into gangs, never ends well. So did you become an officer if you were in trouble a lot when you were younger? I see you were in the military before joining the police. That's obvious from the way you carry yourself." Sherlock sighed and looked around the interview room, bored.

Cho, confused, looked towards the one way glass where Jane, Lisbon, Rigsby and Van Pelt all stood watching. He gestured his head to say that they should come in, so they did.

Sherlock sighed and leant back in his chair. "Have you spoken to John yet?" he asked no one in particular.

"Yes, we have." Lisbon replied.

"I see. You're the leader of this team, correct?" he asked Lisbon.

"Yes, I am." She replied.

"Good. You'll have a phone call about me soon." He announced and when she went to move to her office, he stopped her by saying; "no need, he has your mobile number."

"Wha- how?" she stuttered.

"He knows everyone." He shrugged, "it can get rather irritating. Always spying on me." He shook his head slightly.

"Who are you talking about?" Rigsby asked. Thinking this man was slightly delusional.

"My brother." Sherlock replied as though it should have been obvious.

"You're… brother?" Cho asked.

"Yes. He works for the government."

At that exact moment, Lisbon's phone started ringing and she slowly lifted it to her ear.

"Yes, this is agent Lisbon. Yes he is here…. Oh…. That's fine… sorry for the confusion… I don't think I'm able to that… yes sir." She looked completely confused as she turned to face a bored looking Sherlock. "Your brother wants to talk to you."

"wonderful." He said sarcastically and took the phone as she offered it to him.

They all watched as he rolled his eyes and held it to his ear. "Yes I know… yes, I am aware America is another country… so? What makes you think I care?... no… well, tell her that I'm not interested… don't you dare put her on Mycroft!.." he sighed. "Evening your majesty."

They all gasped and looked around at each other in confusion as he continued.

"Indeed. Well, I'm afraid I'll have to decline, again… I'm quite sure…. No, that's not necessary… I'm quite fine living at Baker Street thank you… no, I'm sure… yes, good bye your majesty…. No Mycroft, I haven't forgotten all about poor mummy… no!.. You better not go anywhere near my flat… how's the diet?... liar…right, I have to go. Have fun starting wars… no I don't want your jet to pick me up, I'm not finished here. Bye." He hung up the phone and handed it back to a baffled Lisbon.

"… Were you speaking to the Queen?" Van Pelt gasped.

"Yes, coincidentally, Mycroft just happened to call when he was having dinner with her." He rolled his eyes again.

"But, why did the Queen want to speak with you?" Jane asked.

"Offered me another knighthood." He waved his hand dismissively. "Those corgis never did like me…" he mused.

"… um, your brother says that I'm to let you work on the case and you are to use our resources." Lisbon said after a moment of them all staring in awe at Sherlock Holmes.

"Right. Did he by any chance, offer you money to spy on me?"

"Yes he did. Why?"

"Because he is a nosey old man. He kidnapped John to try and get him to spy on me for money too… He's kidnapped me a few times to try and get me to go to dinner with him, or get a knighthood. He's rather persistent."

"whoa." Rigsby muttered.

"So, how about we fetch John? Shall we make it interesting?" Sherlock had a look of mischief in his eye.

xXx

John sighed and stared at the floor of his interview room. It had been an hour since they left to speak with Sherlock and they still weren't back yet.

Just as he was about to call out to ask when he could leave, the door flung open to reveal Sherlock.

"Are we leaving?" John asked.

"No. We have to stay here and go on trial for breaking and entering. And murder."

"Murder?" what the hell are you talking about?" John cried.

"Apparently there was a dead body in that flat." Sherlock shrugged.

"Oh my god! I can't go to jail!" John put his face in his hands and breathed deeply.

"… Oh, shall we just leave now then?" Sherlock asked.

"What?"

"Shall we leave?" Sherlock asked again, trying not to laugh at John's expression.

"I thought you said we had to stay here."

"Did I? I don't remember that."

"I hate you so much right now." John glared and stormed out the room.

The team came out of the side room, having watched the interaction through the one way glass, chuckling silently.

"Could I have my phone?" Sherlock asked.

They were taking to the front desk and given their personal items back.

Sherlock immediately started tapping away on his phone and sent a text to Lestrade.

His phone rung immediately.

"Lestrade, I need you to-… no… Anderson's with you… I can hear his annoying voice… evening to you too Sally, how clean did you get Anderson's floor last night then?" he held the phone away from his ear to allow everyone to listen to the loud voice of Sally Donovan shouting down the phone.

Sherlock chuckled and passed the phone to John before stalking off towards the bullpen.

"I don't want this!" John shouted after him and jogged over to him, trying to hand him back the phone, which Sally was still screaming down.

"Sally? You should use a better cleaning product next time, your knees are always dirty after you clean his floors. Now, I have to go. Good bye." He smirked and hung up the phone as soon as she began yelling again.

"Who was that?" Rigsby asked.

"Sally Donovan. She doesn't like me much." Sherlock smirked and strode into the bullpen.

The team stood and watched him walk away.

"What a strange guy." Van Pelt laughed.

"He's certainly interesting." Jane agreed and started to follow them.

"Oh god. Now there are two of them!" Lisbon sighed. "One psychic know-it-all and one genius with a powerful contact list."

"At least we won't get bored." Rigsby laughed.

xXx

**a/n: there we go. Hope you liked it :) I've never written in third person for that long before, so I don't know if it was any good. Lol. Please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thanks to everyone that's reviewed :) it really means a lot that you all like this :D hope you like the next chapter :)**

**Review replies to those of you who didn't sign in:**

**Anonymous: ****thanks for the advice :) hope you like this chapter :)**

**kentex4:**** thanks :D I love the programmes… :) hope you like this one**

**(Left no name): ****lol so do I. they have a lot in common :D lol, I liked that line too ;) hope you like this one :)**

**Right-o then, on with the story :D (Slightly shorter chapter because I'm trying to update loads of my stories lol)**

**xXxXx**

When the team caught up with Sherlock and John, Sherlock was stood in the muddle of the room, completely still. John was leant against Van Pelt's desk, watching him silently.

The team walked in and looked at John who shrugged and whispered; "he does this all the time. You just gotta let him think for a minute, then he comes out with a random-"

"Left handed John! He was left handed!" Sherlock exclaimed.

"-fact. He comes out with a random fact." John finished.

"What're you talking about?" Rigsby asked.

Sherlock seemed to only just notice they were in the room and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Isn't it obvious?" blank looks. "Come one! Mr Jane, you're intelligent. What do you think of this?" he pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of a dead body.

The man was led on his back, several deep slashes covering his forearms and abdomen. The right side appeared to have taken less damage than the left.

"Like you said, whoever did this was left handed. They could reach the left side of the body easier, that's why it sustained more damage." Jane smiled, handing the phone back.

Sherlock looked at him appreciatively. Glad to have someone of intelligence in the room. He studied him for a few more moments before asking; "How close are you to catching him?"

Everyone on the team held their breaths, waiting to see how Jane would react and how Sherlock knew.

"No where near close. How did you know?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"No need to be suspicious. If I was a criminal, you wouldn't ever see me, let alone get me in a building full of officers." Sherlock scoffed. John rolled his eyes even though he knew it was probably true.

"Anyway, I can see you're wearing a wedding ring that has scratches on it so it's relatively old. Now, you don't seem the type to be unfaithful, so I can tell that your wife must have left you or passed away by the way you look at agent Lisbon." He smirked as Jane spluttered and Lisbon blushed dark red.

"Now, I can tell that she didn't leave you because you would have just removed the ring. So, she is no longer with us. There is a filing cabinet over there that you keep looking at whenever you twiddle your wedding ring. Whilst looking at said cabinet, your jaw clenches as do your fists. Now, why would you show aggression to a set of files whilst playing with your wedding ring? Because something happened to your wife that wasn't an accident. Murdered, stands out to me. Now you're hell bent on revenge. Most likely a serial killer that you irritated." Sherlock finished.

Everyone sat in stunned silence for several seconds as Jane processed the information and Sherlock looked around boredly.

"How long did that take you to work out?" Van Pelt asked.

"Around seven and a half seconds." Sherlock replied. "Did I get anything wrong?" he asked Jane.

"No. Nothing." He half whispered.

Sherlock seemed confused by his upset demeanour and the team watched as he turned to John and mouthed; 'Not good?'

To which John mouthed back; 'Bit not good.' Whilst shaking his head slightly.

Sherlock sighed and looked at Jane before awkwardly saying; "Sorry if I went too far. I get carried away."

"No problem. It's fine. It happens to me all the time." Jane replied and Lisbon snorted, making Jane grin. Already cheered up. "Now, shall we start on this case?"

"Certainly. Now-" Sherlock was cut off by his phone ringing. He sighed angrily and glared at the screen before pressing ignore. "Mycroft. Irritating man. Hold on just a minute." He muttered before dashing round the room, taking all the phones off their hooks. "Hmm… that won't stop him." He glared at the ceiling as soon as John's phone started ringing.

John answered the phone. "Hello… yeah… I know… uh, Sherlock, he wants to speak to you." John held out the phone and Sherlock took it, glaring at the roof the whole time.

"Piss. Off." He hissed into the phone and then hung up.

Then everyone's phones started ringing.

Sherlock cursed loudly before answering his phone, everyone else's stopped ringing.

"What now Mycroft?.. No… shut up… I don't have to that at all!.. Ha, I'd like to see you try… and did that work last time?.. Yes, I'm well aware they were expensive to hire, but you just wasted your money, didn't you.. Don't you have some countries to run or something?.. How is me having tea with mummy more important?" he rolled at his eyes and then scowled at the ceiling. Everyone in the room tried not to laugh.

"You are NOT coming here!... then I'll shoot you…" everyone exchanged worried glances, except John who chuckled. "I'm in the CBI head quarters; of course I can find a gun. In fact, I can see four right now… Mycroft, they won't try to kill me… protect me? With what? Your umbrella as I hide behind your stomach?... oh do shut up you idiot!" he yelled and hung up the phone.

"What did he want this time?" John asked.

"Apparently he's coming over here to drag me to tea with mummy. He won't. He's far too lazy for that."

"Why does he carry that umbrella anyway?" John asked.

"I have no idea. He's a strange man. Anyway, have you heard of Jacob Townsend, otherwise known as 'The Slasher'? Unimaginative name, I know."

"No, why?" Lisbon replied.

"That's who I'm after. I had a couple of suspects, but the left handed discovery earlier whittled it down to him."

"Right, and he left England, and that's why you came after him? Why not leave it to the American police?" Jane asked.

"Because, he did the murder to wind me up. He sent me a letter saying he was going to be a great serial killer and I ignored him. So he got my attention." Sherlock replied.

"Lisbon? Case for you." Hightower announced as she came into the room, handing Lisbon a folder.

"Right. There's been a murder. Everyone with me. Van Pelt, you stay here, sorry."

"No worries boss." Van Pelt smiled and typed something in on her computer.

They all followed Lisbon out of the door and into the SUV, Lisbon hopped into the driver's seat to take them there.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: here ya go :D the next chapter lol. We get to see Jane and Sherlock working together in the next chapter :D please review.**


End file.
